


真的只是过度保护欲吗？

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluffy Ending, Kind helper Tina and Queenie, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Pining Theseus, Poor Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: ship-to-fandom:ThesNewt with extremely protective Theseus?投稿：	1) 过度保护Theseus？2) Newt没有意识到多数兄弟姐妹并不会像他和Theseus那样互相亲吻对方（颈部和嘴唇），于是Queenie向他解释了一切。真相就是Newt觉得完全没有问题。





	真的只是过度保护欲吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ThesNewt with extremely protective Theseus?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446222) by silverynight. 



Newt根本没有意识到是怎么一回事，但其他人明白。第一次和她们两姐妹见面时，Theseus是怎么站在她们和Newt中间，好像想把他的弟弟从她们身边隔离开来的样子，Tina是看得一清二楚的。

 

在Newt还没开口说想要什么前，Theseus就把一瓶魔药交给了他；在Newt还没开口问出一个问题前他就已经给出了答案；甚至在那位动物学家都还来不及意识到嗅嗅已经溜走了这件事，他就已经将那只小动物归还给他，美国魔法国会的所有员工们如是旁观到。

 

他不断地确保Newt有在正常用餐（这让其他人稍感安慰，因为他们也在担心他）并且身边常备着Newt最喜欢喝的茶。

 

Newt把这一切都归为Theseus是一个有过度保护欲的哥哥，虽然表面上看起来也是这么一回事，可是Theseus看向他的眼神可不是普通哥哥看弟弟的眼神呢。一开始这让他们感到困惑，直到Queenie告诉他们Scamander是纯血家族。当然，这样的关系还是令他们有些无所适从，不过看到Newt开心他们也都觉得无所谓了。

 

同时他们也觉得这挺搞笑的，Newt竟然连Theseus那种充满爱意的眼神和每一次Newt亲完Theseus的脸颊之后傲罗那通红的脸都看不出来，真是迟钝得可以。

 

更让人难以置信的是，Newt竟然还会觉得Theseus亲吻他的脖子和嘴（只是蜻蜓点水）是兄弟之间会做的事。

 

因此他们开始为Theseus感到悲哀。

 

“亲爱的，”Queenie决定为Theseus做点什么，首席傲罗苦苦挣扎的样子实在是太令人心碎了。后者此时在厨房里为其他人准备茶和咖啡，而Newt开心地坐在她们家的客厅里。“兄弟姐妹才不会亲吻你的脖子和嘴呢。我和Teenie就不这么做。”

 

“你在说什么？”Newt满怀疑惑地看着她。

 

“你的哥哥爱上你了，”Tina忍不住说了出来，她已经看不下去了。

 

“什么？”Newt的脸开始红到耳尖去了。“你确定吗？”

 

“相信我，亲爱的，”Queenie对他调皮地眨了眨眼。“他爱你爱得五体投地。”

 

“好吧……”Newt羞得直低下头，眼神专注在自己的手上。“那就好……因为我也爱他。”

 

Theseus正好就站在Newt的后面，手上拿着的茶壶和杯子在Newt说完那句话后差点摔在地上，但Tina马上就挥了一下魔杖制止了地心引力作用。

 

“你认真的吗，小不点？”Theseus一边问道，一边眼神不带偏移地直勾勾盯着Newt。动物学家试图伸手捂住自己的脸，却被英国傲罗更为敏捷的身手阻止住了，他的双手被对方握在手心里。“是真的吗？”

 

Newt点了点头，他的脸蛋已经红透了。Theseus露出了一个笑容，紧接着马上在弟弟满是雀斑的脸上落下了雨后春笋般的吻。

 

“我爱你，小不点，”他不断重复着，直到Newt咯咯笑个不停，然后将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

 

Theseus已经开始咕哝起来了，让Tina不得不提醒他们这是她的家，并且还有两个人在旁边围观。

 

Queenie听到她喃喃自语着“我后悔告诉Newt真相”之类的话语，但她也知道她的姐姐其实在替他们感到高兴。


End file.
